I'm Sorry
by Kayre
Summary: One-sided ZackTifa, oneshot. He was amazing. I hadn’t seen anyone like him before. But under that, something about him scared me.


Alright

Alright! When I was watching some videos, inspiration hit me like a train. I nearly fell out of my chair, so feel special that you're getting this. My hip still hurts from the impact of the chair's arm rest. Ouch.

This is basically just Tifa's point of view in Crisis Core. A one-sided Zack / Tifa. Not well written, I know, but I haven't written anything in such a long time. I'm too embarrassed to put up anything else I have.

SPOILERS. Don't read if you don't want any spoilers of Crisis Core.

Summary – He was amazing. I hadn't seen anyone like him before. But under that, something about him scared me.

--

--

When I heard SOLDIER was coming to Nibelheim, I had really gotten my hopes up. I really thought he'd be there. I always over excited myself before anything was certain, though.

The day they came, I was waiting impatiently for my chocobo-haired knight to come home. I was disappointed when I found out he didn't come, although I didn't let on.

The black haired boy - who couldn't have been too much older than Cloud – was beautiful, in every sense of the word. I could tell I wasn't the only one who thought so, even Cloud's mother was staring after him. I got butterflies in my stomach when I talked to him for the first time, but I somehow managed to keep my composure.

"Are you one of the SOLDIER people who've come to investigate?" I asked childishly, hoping my voice didn't mirror the feeling.

"Yeah, my name is Zack, and I'm with SOLDIER." He replied, turning to face me. He seemed startled. Was I that hideous? "First Class, mind you, First Class!" He bragged, and I mentally noted that he seemed very proud of it.

I put one hand on my hip, and the other under my chin. "Huh." I sighed lamely, and his face fell a little.

"What do you mean, 'Huh.'?" He asked, seeming a little put down. I kind of felt bad.

"Are there a lot of SOLDIER First Classes?" I asked, hopeful again. Maybe Cloud had still achieved his dream.

"Nope, we're a small, elite group." He answered, and I wondered if Cloud was in that small group.

"They only sent two?"

"Yeah, me and Sephiroth." He looked back at Sephiroth, indicating his presence. The hero, Sephiroth. He didn't seem to have any emotion.

I turned away, holding back the rest of the questions. "Uh-huh…" I started to walk away, but my mind wasn't having it. Involuntarily, I stopped and turned, raising my hand as if it would help me gather the courage. I noted that he seemed surprised. I looked down, beaten, and shook my head, finally bringing myself to keep the question to myself. I had run away after that, but I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head.

I still didn't know why I was at the Inn. Was it because I merely wanted to be there, or because he was there? I didn't know. And it sort of scared me.

Soon, he came rushing into the Inn. After talking to the inn keeper and some locals, he came over and spoke to me. He began talking about the seven wonders of Nibelheim – a story a boy had been telling everyone. He scared away a few of the very rare tourists, but Zack seemed intrigued by it. He told me about the painting upstairs, and I just laughed. Nobody had really figured out that one, but I guess there wasn't really a reason to.

That day, I overheard a conversation between a girl named 'Aeris'. I guessed she was his girlfriend. For some reason, I found myself being jealous. It was rare that I got jealous, especially over strangers.

He spotted me after he had hung up, and approached me. He asked me if I had heard anything, and I quickly replied with a simple 'No.' and rushed off. I felt a few tears running down my cheeks, but I quickly wiped them away. It was childish of me.

When I reached the door of my house, I hesitated, and looked back at Zack, who was talking to one of the infantrymen.

In something just a bit louder than a breath, I whispered the words, _"I'm sorry."_

--

--

I don't know where the ideas came from. But I had a really hard time writing this, even if it is short and terrible. I tried my best. Sorry.

So, how was it? Reviews loved. Constructive criticism, too, please?


End file.
